Brotherly Conflict
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Twins AU. Marinette is a budding fashion design student that is simply trying to get over her high school crush Adrien Agreste unaware of how she is loved by his brother Felix. However what these three didn't expect was receiving drama outside of their love triangle and family but with the involvement of Hawkmoth. It becomes a trial of siding with justice or their personal desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is another Miraculous fic that's kind of been nagging at me in the theory of if Felix was Adrien's twin. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Marinette decided that moment that she was going to destroy her alarm clock. Rolling over in bed, she pulled her covers closer as she reached a hand over the side table to find her alarm. Her fingers felt around desperately for the button to silence it. Someone giggled and with a small 'click' the beeping stopped.

"You know they say you should set this away from the bed so you have to get up to turn it off." Marinette peaked one of her blue bell eyes open to see the grinning face of her best friend and roommate Alya.

"But I don't want to get up." She whined only to have her sheets pulled away.

"Ooooooo I see your lingerie is making great progress!" Marinette's arms crossed over her chest in bashfulness.

"I couldn't quit on it, especially with starting design school I'll have to do more workshops like this."

"Even more reason you have to get up today. We finally start college! That and your phone is already booming with texts from your lover boys."

"I don't have any lover boys." Marinette grumbled and began pulling together an outfit for the day.

"When will you realize that you've had those two tripping over you since puberty? I've got money that in less than five years you will be a Mrs. Agreste." Alya smirked to Marinette who was smoothing her black skirt. "The question is just Mrs. Felix Agreste or Mrs. Adrien Agreste hmmmmmm….I mean both are evenly matched."

"Look I don't think either of the Agreste boys would love a girl like me."

"But you don't deny that you have some feelings for one of the Agrestes?"

Marinette turned beat red and looked to her desk where she kept a picture of their small friend group in high school. They all took a trip to an amusement park and were gathered for a picture by her parents at the end of the day. Alya was with her boyfriend Nino, smiling into the camera as they both had their arms draped around each other's' shoulders, although Alya was shorter. Marinette was holding a red animal plushy in her hands with a wide smile on her face while behind her was the twin set of the two blonde twins that set the hearts of girls everywhere a frame. On the side closer to Nino, the sweet faced Adrien Agreste smiled innocently in the camera, one hand casually placed on his shoulder the other clutching a plushy of a black cat. On the other side the serious faced Felix Agreste stood, wearing his usual dressy attire with one of his hand wrapped around to her hip to press her closer to him.

 _Yeah I don't think that either of them would even think about me anymore than friends._ Her eyes glanced to another frame of just her and Adrien, smiling and grinning at their high school graduation. _No matter how much I would want him to._

* * *

The clock tower bellowed within the quad of Marinette and Alya's college. Reminding all of the students to run to their class and pray for a merciful teacher.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Alya bid farewell and wandered off to her English class. Aspiring to be a journalist, it would be a valued credential to speak the commonly spoken language. Marinette smiled with a friendly wave before rushing off to her own class, an energy shooting through her veins in eagerness to be taking a class for fashion. Glancing at the schedule that she was emailed, she found the listed lecture hall as one being used for a history of Japan class leaving her to stumble around in hopes to find her class.

Zigzagging through all the levels, she had no luck in finding her hall but stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of a familiar blonde concentrating on a board in the hall. Adrien Agreste, looking casual but still out of place with his model like grace. Her heart fluttered as it did all through high school even though she willed it to stop. She had to stop these feelings considering how he never treated her more than a friend. She had to move on in life.

That was the idea until he seemed to feel her gaze and looked up to meet her blue eyes. Her heart stopped when the beautiful emerald gaze linked to hers. Waving to her, he jogged over with a goofy grin.

"Hey Marinette." He breathed out so casually, she gulped down the lump within her throat and smiled back awkwardly. She could see the dampness in his hair from probably having just taken a shower. The messy locks making her long to run her fingers through them to test the softness and the silkiness.

"Hey Adrien, how was your summer?"

"Well, modeling isn't the best thing to do, considering how it takes up all of my time. I just missed hanging at with all of you."

"Me to." She whispered gently and then blinked when remembering her class. "Oh! I'm late! I've got to go Adrien!"

Before she could dash off, she was pulled back by Adrien's grip on her elbow.

"Hold it right there Speedy, class is the opposite way. I finally found another schedule."

"Class?! We have the same class?!" She gasped earning a hearty laugh from him.

"A history of fashion." He laughed dragging her along. "Father added it into my schedule thinking it would be a good start to my career."

"I thought you wanted to go into sciences?"

"Well," He sighed heavily. "Father said that I should focus more on continuing alongside my brother in our 'family field'."

Marinette frowned and looked down to her feet as they walked.

"Well….I think you should do what you would like." He looked at her causing a deep blush to spread across her face. "I-I mean, you shouldn't do something you dislike. Then you're not living life to your fullest. And you'll always regret it. And wonder why. I mean, I know you're talented in modeling and probably fashion too, but if you don't like it you shouldn't do it. Otherwise you can end up being miserable. Maybe you should tell your father about it especially if there's something else you want to do. Both you and Felix."

"Felix likes his business." Adrien rolled his eyes and paused at a door. "Here we are."

His hand paused at the handle as he turned and looked over his shoulder to her with a charming smile.

"Thank you Marinette. I…everyone else thinks we just need to continue on in the fashion industry. Nathalie, Felix…it's something fresh to have someone agree with me."

Marinette's face burned although she managed to smile back to him. Adrien turned back to the door and opened the door to have the entire lecture hall pause to see him entering from the front. There was a stiff silence as people seemed to slowly realize who just walked into their room. All of which having an interest in fashion weren't unfamiliar with the famous Agreste model. Before cellphones were even able to be drawn to snap a quick picture of the embarrassed model, there was an irritated clatter at the front of the hall.

Adrien and Marinette shifted their gaze to the professor who was frowning stiffly at them, her hand tightly gripping her coffee mug she just set down.

"Well M. Agreste and his friend…I hope there is a good excuse as to why you're late to my class?"

"Uhhh" Was the only sound that the two managed to let out. Unable to find the excuse their brains were trying to come up with when an arm seemed to sever between the two. Pushing them apart, a tall figure dressed in a grey shirt and black slacks met the professor's gaze calmly. Marinette's mouth fell open upon realizing the face from the steal grey eyes to the neatly combed back blonde hair all to the similar facial expression of Adrien.

"Felix?" She muttered although wasn't even glanced at.

"I apologize, the fault was all mine Madame." His voice cold that caused the professor's glare fell down. "I gave these two the wrong hall number. I hope you can understand seeing as it's the first day of class you can be lenient this once. I assure you it won't happen again."

"And you are?" An annoyed sigh came from the man before looking up with an annoyed glare perfected by his father before him.

"I'm Felix Agreste. You clearly recognize my brother so I'm sure you know who my father is?"

"Y…Yes." The professor stammered, laughing as if a joke. "Please just go on and take your seats and we'll just pretend none of this happened."

Felix grunted in approval as he pushed his hand on the back of Adrien's neck to lead him before him. As luck would have it, three seats were available in the front row. Adrien was forced to file in first although he shot a small remorseful look to Marinette before taking a seat. Felix sat beside him, leaning back as if he had been there hours before.

"Mademoiselle please go on and take your seat." The Professor sighed in annoyance. A few other classmates snickered causing her to flush in embarrassment. She turned back to the two Agrestes and noticed how Felix looked at her as if silently ordering her to take a seat. She slowly knelt into the seat, sitting on the edge from the awkwardness. The class resumed in which Marinette paid attention until a hand rested on her shoulder pulling her back against the seat.

"You can relax now." Felix breathed closely to her neck, repositioning himself back into his seat.

"Sorry." She squeaked. "A how was your summer Felix?"

"It was fine." He muttered as they listened to the teacher ramble on. Marinette relaxed and began taking dates for their first assessment and assigned readings. "I did miss seeing you every day."

Marinette looked over to him though only saw him just diligently making his own notes. She smiled to herself as she looked forward.

 _This is going to be an interesting school year._

* * *

Alya looked up from her phone with a very shocked expression when she saw her best friend heading towards her with two familiar blondes on either side of her. Her expression was enough to tell Marinette that she wanted to know what happened that morning to be in the company of both of the twins.

"You won't believe it Alya, we all have most of the same classes." She grinned sheepishly.

"Ok." The young journalist muttered and glanced between the two with a sly smirk. "So I get Mr. Model taking courses in fashion, but I didn't take you for a person of the arts Felix. Why is that?"

Her amber eyes flickered to Marinette before meeting his with a certain smugness hidden beneath.

"I have a double major Alya. I'll be taking over the business side of Father's label, it would be useful to have a degree in both business and design."

Alya's lips pursed in a pout although she leapt up to pull Marinette out from the Agreste sandwich.

"Well then, let's go meet Nino for lunch, he's waiting for us at the café." Marinette glanced back at the two brothers and held her hand out to them in invitation a warm smile lighting up her face.

"Are you two coming with us?"

"Of course!" Adrien piped up and walked alongside Alya with a happy smile. "I haven't seen my best friend in months, I'm not going to miss out on this opportunity."

Felix only closed his eyes a moment in thought before walking up along the other side of Marinette, placing a hand along her upper back to push her along.

"Then let's go."

The four made their way across the quad to find a small café located in the heart of the campus. Tables were laid to the side of the building, directing the gaze away from the dull campus and to the city of Paris and the beautiful architecture that was in close range. Underneath one of the umbrella tables, Nino sat bobbing his head to the music that was playing from his headphones.

Alya grinned in mischief as she snuck behind him before snatching his baseball cap from atop his head. Immediately feeling the weight of the accessory missing he glanced around to see his girlfriend pirouetting around the table, placing his cap atop her own head. A grin dancing across her lips as she dropped in a chair across from him.

"Well, well, I think you need to get off your phone more often."

"Like you're one to talk!" He grunted, snatching his hat back when he immediately spotted his best friend. "Adrien!" He leapt up and attacked Adrien in a tight bear hug as the two chuckled. Marinette smiled at the happy reunion between friends as she took a seat beside Alya and Felix silently took a seat beside her, pulling a book out from his satchel and flipping it open. It wasn't shocking to anyone anymore to how he would just sit with them and rarely participate within their conversation. Their occasion at the amusement park was a rare exception to that.

"Alright I never thought I would be saying this, but I've missed school." Nino stated with such seriousness that the other three laughed. "I'm serious! All of us didn't spend any time together of the summer, you guys need to be willing to hang out without school so I don't have to study every night just to see you."

"Hey Marinette and I hung out a lot." Alya smirked.

"Well that's different, you're girls what would happen if you didn't hang out?" The two girls exchanged looks before laughing.

"You do have a point Nino." Marinette grinned. "But at least we're all going to the same college so we'll be able to see each other all the time just like in high school."

"You bet! Are you guys staying in a dorm?" His focus turned back to Adrien who looked away.

"Well, uhhh, Father wouldn't allow it. We both still have to work part time so it's best that we just continue living at home."

"You sound disappointed." Alya sighed in apathy, turning to Felix. "I suppose you prefer staying at home don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? Living in a dorm is unnecessary if I already have a place to live."

"I think that's Felix for 'that's too average'" Nino grinned earning a laugh from Alya.

"Guys don't be rude, if Felix prefers to stay at home you shouldn't judge. I know I wouldn't mind living home either."

"Then why did you come to a dorm?" Felix asked with a raised brow. Marinette faced him with a smile and flung an arm around Alya's neck.

"I wanted the experience of a roommate."

"Yeah…that's what I hoped for." Adrien sighed. Nino smiled to him before patting him on the back.

"Don't sweat it man, there's always next year. You can't listen to your old man forever."

"You obviously don't know our father." Felix added, turning the page of his book.

"I mean he can't control everything for you right?" Nino argued. "Are you going to do everything he tells you to do? Is he going to tell you where you live, you're conversations, heck, even who you want to marry?"

Felix's cold gaze left from the aspiring DJ down to his book.

"You shouldn't speak of things you don't understand Nino." Both Alya and Nino let out heavy agrivated sighs before engaging in further conversation along with Adrien and Marinette unaware of when the grey eyes flickered up. They stared at the giggling beauty beside him, recognizing the small movements her muscles made beneath her skin. The grace of her uncontrollable hand motions. The sparkle of her blue eyes that captured hundreds of emotions.

 _I already know what I'm going to do._

* * *

Felix Agreste walked into the Agreste manor having just finished his last class of the day. The manor was silent to his knowledge, as Gabriel Agreste often wasn't seen or heard of, and Adrien having a photoshoot promptly after his last class. He was alone. His shoes made small pats against the tile floors of the house as he approached his bedroom door.

Dropping his bag by the door he walked into the open room without a sound. The large room was furnished with comforts his father offered to keep him satisfied, books lined the wall in a manner that looked more like an office than to a place to rest thus it wasn't unusual to his aloof nature. It was that reason that Felix simply passed over to his desk, typing in his password to pull up a documented as 'The Count Down'.

His cursor moved over a tab with the current date and clicked it open to view the description in the box.

 _First encounter after summer. Swoop in to save embarrassment. Note that she was missed._ With a click, the box turned red as a flag of completion before the document closed on its own. Felix leaned back in his chair and turned his gaze down to one of the picture frames on his desk. The photo having been taken when he went to the amusement park although was skillfully edited to erase the trace of the other three members of the group. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips before rising up and leaving the room to attend to his other appointments.

* * *

 **Well that's an awkward note to leave it on. Let me know what you think and I'll try to be back soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***cries heavily* It's more than another year before the second season comes out…. *cries harder* my life as a nursing student is now meaningless. Well in other news as I try to ward off my depression I finally have the energy to type this new chapter. So I'm going to try and update every few days and please guys get on me about it! I want to try and do something I love but if you guys know what depression is like, than you know how hard it is to even do something you love.**

Marinette hummed to herself as she flipped through the pages of her notebook, intently gazing through and selecting a few portions that she highlighted. Her humming was cut short when a loud groan came from behind her.

"Forget it! I don't want to be a journalist anymore!" Alya growled, leaning back on her desk chair while her hands furiously rubbed at her eyes.

"You don't mean that, come on." Marinette comforted to receive a cold glare rubbed at her eyes.

"I didn't know it would mean all this writing!"

"Well what did you expect? It can't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say, all your classes are in the bag!"

"Hey! I work really hard to stay on top of everything."

Alya pursed her lips before leaping up from her seat, her fingers already flying over her phone.

"Fine. It's not the end, but I do think we both deserve breaks!"

"I don't-" Marinette began to only be silenced by Alya.

"Yes you do. We need to go out for some fun, so let's go out!"

Marinette giggled at her friends attempt before crossing her arms.

"Okay, then where would we go then?"

Alya's face fell as she landed down in her chair.

"I don't really know." Marinette chuckled and turned back to her textbook when her best friend's cell phone went off at the familiar sound of her boyfriends selected ringtone.

"Hello?"

" _Alya! What are you and Marinette doing?!"_ Her boyfriend asked.

"Deciding to have fun or be lame." Alya grumbled with a short look to Marinette.

"Well you don't have to decide! Guess whose DJing at Club Meduse!"

"Yup come on down I got you guys on the list! I'm important now."

"Okay okay, we'll be there in twenty minutes. I love you so much Babe!"

"Meduse?" Marinette choked. "As in…"

"The hottest dancing club of our time. Come on we have to change!"

"Well…"

"You know I bet Nino invited Adrien." Alya grinned. Marinette's face turned beat red to her friend's implications as Alya was already pulling off her sweatshirt. "Come on, we've studied enough."

Line

Within fifteen minutes both girls were ready to go dancing. Alya was wearing a black mini dress with a long sequin belt trailing off of her hips down to swish along her thighs with a pair of black heeled booties. Marinette however went for an underlined innocence by wearing a pastel pink skater dress with a deep neckline with a pair of ankle strapped heels.

The two arrived to the club, bouncing in their shoes. Club Meduse had an ocean related aesthetic relating jellyfish. The club had a florescent deep blue glow with white lights streaming down in areas in a tentacle fashion. With the lights reflecting off of the tank walls completing the ocean themed room.

Alya and Marinette were left in awe at the entrance of the club as the saw the DJ stand from across the room and waved at the bopping Nino. They caught his attention as he waved to them before grabbing his microphone.

"It looks like my girl has found her way to the party! Let's all give her a warm welcome!" The e club cheered loudly, clearly just having fun. Alya's face turned red as she leaned closer to the laughing Marinette.

"Remind me to kill him when he calls tomorrow."

"Oh come on, he got us in." The young journalist grinned before chuckling.

"Then let's go and enjoy the night." Marinette smiled sheepishly as her best friend pulled her out onto the dance floor. While the squeezed past the moving bodies, Alya was already bending her body to the music as Marinette followed in a shy pursuit. Her friend giggled at the stiff movements Marinette made before stepping forward and dancing with her. Marinette giggled as they danced carefree and then twirled along her own beat. Her hands folded behind her head as her hips swished with the beat. She felt relaxed and tried her best to pretend no one else was with her until she felt a pair of hand slip over her waist.

She stiffened immediately from the touch and was about to push away when a mouth was pressed closer to her ear.

"Please dance with me." A masculine voice whispered. Her bluebell eyes widened at the sound.

 _He sounds so familiar._ She thought, trying to think who he reminded her of. Shyly, she moved with the beat, feeling the strong body behind her move within sync to the point she felt relaxed within the embrace. A part of her began to feel daring with a complete stranger and knew that the odds of him knowing her were very slim in a city as large as Paris. She smirked to herself as she began to slide down against his chest, her hips grinding seductively against his as she slipped lower to the floor while her hands reached up to his neck and shoulders.

His own hands caught under her arms to lift her back up while one trailed down her side to hold at her hips and the other trailed upward to brush against her cheek in a caress that didn't feel like a stranger's. In confusion Marinette took his hand in hers and held it as she turned around to see a man that made her mouth run dry. He was taller than her and had a muscular body clad in a white suit that seemed to glow in the darkness of the club. Although the oddest part was the white mask he wore over his face. Warily, she reached a hand up to entangle within his mussy golden locks, feeling the softness as they slowly began dancing again. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he moved around with her as he leaned to place his head atop hers. She tensed at the proximity and froze, feeling her shyness creep back in when his mouth leaned closer down to her ear.

"I'm so glad to have found you on the dance floor. Tell me…are you having a nice time?"

"Uh…" She squeaked, blushing at the huskiness of his voice. "Yes."

He chuckled before tilting her head back.

"I have to say I envy the company of your friends, if I could I would steal you away for the rest of the night."

Marinette gasped and stopped dancing immediately to get a good look at the stranger. Her reflection stared back at her from the blue grey eyes making her tilt her head in confusion.

"You aren't a stranger are you?" She gasped, her face heating up in realization of her dancing. He only grinned wider and gently tilted her head back.

"Don't worry Marinette, you shouldn't feel really shy about tonight. It was special to me and it's only the beginning love."

"Love?"

He smirked and leaned closer.

"I have to be going darling, but I'll be seeing you later beautiful." He placed his lips to her cheek before turning away to leave her standing frozen in the middle of the dance floor.

Line

"Girl where did you disappear to last night?" Alya yawned, as Marinette walked into their room with two cups of coffee. It was well after noon but the two young adults took a golden opportunity to simply sleep in after a night of dancing.

"I think that's my line." Marinette giggled. "I don't know where you went off to so after a while I left."

"Okay fair enough." Alya smirked, taking the offered coffee mug. "But I was more so just referring to what Nino and I came to find when we came back."

"Oh?" Marinette squeaked when her best friend's smile only grew wider.

"You were dancing with some hottie!"

"Well…yeah" She squeaked. "I just started dancing and getting comfortable when he stepped in."

"Was he really cute? We didn't get to see his face but he was a flashy dresser."

"That's the weirdest part, him wearing all white and even a mask. Plus he was super cryptic when we talked."

"Whoa! What if he is a stalker?!"

"A stalker?"

"I mean if he wore a mask he can't be up to any good. I mean do you know any good characters that wear a mask?"

"Spiderman?" Marinette shrugged receiving a dead panned facial expression from Alya.

"Other than a super hero."

"The man in black from _The Princess Bride_?"

"Ohhhhhh!" Alya hooted after having a drink of her coffee. "Then maybe we shouldn't be worried about a stalker but another love interest. I wonder what the Agreste boys will say about this new rival."

"Please Alya, he was probably some weirdo who did something like that to other girls he danced with, he probably took one look at my plain face and thought to just leave." Marinette rolled her eyes and turned away as her friend went into details about her night.

 _I won't be seeing someone like that again_.

 **At the Agreste Mansion**

Nino knocked on the room of Adrien Agreste who was sitting in one of his chairs reading a new comic and looked up at his best friend who strode in with a bright grin on his face.

"Adrien! You should have been there last night it was incredible!"

"Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't have made it, you know about shows." Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah, its cool man, I wish you could have had a fun time with us. But scoring me the gig was good enough."

"What?" The model asked with wide green eyes.

"You scored me the gig at Meduse! Apparently someone sent the owner a copy of my mix."

"Sorry Nino…" Adrien murmured. "But it wasn't me."

"What? But I don't know anyone else who has resources or my CD."

"Neither do I…" Adrien thought and when the idea popped into his head on who else would have the opportunity to do something.

"Hey… was Felix there last night?"

"Your brother? At a dance club? That's likely." Nino chuckled and put in one of Adrien's video games. "But I didn't see him."

"Well, maybe he sent the cd in. Felix might act cold, but you guys still are his friends."

"Yeah, well I can't imagine him doing something like that without it being of any benefit to him."

"You have a point, but I can't imagine what he would get from it."

Outside in the hall, a figure chuckled silently to themselves before walking down the hall.

 **Man it is hard to get writing but please tell me what you think and what you want to see. Please give me lots of support right now guys I could really use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews I honestly started crying when I saw most of them I was so happy to see all of the love you guys thought of me. Enjoy the chapter and please leave me more reviews!**

 _From: Nino_

 _Did you ever learn who was with Marinette last night?_

 **From: Alya**

 **No she said he was a stranger.**

 _From: Nino_

 _There's no way that two random strangers just dance like that._

 _ **From: Alya**_

 _ **Stranger's dance with each other all the time at clubs. And they do worse than that with random people they meet.**_

 _From: Nino_

 _Has she said anything? Is she going to meet this dude again?_

 **From: Alya**

 **You don't think I've been trying to figure that out!**

 **From: Alya**

 **She gets more flustered when I mention what happened then if I ever mention Adrien.**

 _From: Nino_

 _So what are you going to do?_

 _ **From: Alya**_

 _ **Let's just say that our conversation at lunch tomorrow is going to be really entertaining. Try and make sure to be cautious, it's not every day we see two blondes go red.**_

Monday 11:53

Marinette yawned as she stepped out of her lecture hall. Between Alya's probing her for information about her time at the club and visiting her parents, it was lucky the budding designer got the chance to study for her exam. After a solid hour of concentration she left the classroom with a greater relief due to the lack of stress.

Taking a sip of her coffee she readjusted her backpack strap over her shoulder when the sound of a door opening caught her attention. She smiled to her old childhood friend as he closed the door softly behind him before looking up to meet her gaze.

"Oh…Felix, how did you do on the test?" She turned fully to him. A small grin actually pulled at the corner of his lips.

"I'm sure not as differently as I did on the others."

 _So he probably made another perfect score._ Marinette thought a little nervously. "Well then, should we wait for Adrien?"

He glanced back to the door before turning back to her. "He would probably just insist that we go on ahead."

"Oh…okay. You would know better…he is your brother." She replied shyly before the two continued walking to the hallway. Marinette turned redder and redder from the close proximity of one of the handsome twins but tried her best to just keep her gaze forward.

"So…" His deep voice sent her stumbling into a trash can as he looked at her oddly.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Did you have an interesting weekend?"

"Oh. Well you know, it was just the same old same old." A strange emotion passed through his eyes before he just kept walking and the eventually followed along with him. It was a stiff silence as they went outside and walked to the crosswalk before the café they were to meet the others at. As they crossed the light changed signaling the oncoming traffic to resume.

"Old man! You can't cross yet!" A voice called causing Marinette to turn around and see an elderly Chinese man slowly hobbling across the street. With a small gasp and without a second thought Marinette sprinted back across the street, ignoring Felix's shouts for her name to reach the old man to help him cross the before traffic started crossing.

"Thank you young lady, I thought the light was still green."

"You just have to be more careful mister." She giggled before Felix ran over to the two.

"Marinette! What were you thinking?! You can't run out in the middle of traffic!"

"I was helping someone Felix, don't worry." She smiled. He only scowled before looked to the old man with a deeper scowl.

"You might want to see about glasses."

"Yes I'll make sure." The old man spat bitterly before looking to Marinette. "Thank you again Miss, you were such a big help."

"Sure no problem." Marinette replied as he seemed to walk past her, unseeingly dropping something within the small opening of her bag.

* * *

Today, the group of friends decided to meet at a small Greek restaurant for a change of pace. Alya and Nino were already there waiting for the rest and only took note at how Felix and Marinette arrived together with no other sign of the second Agreste twin.

"I bet your Beats he's going to ask her out by the end of the month."

"No way." Nino chortled taking a sip of his lemonade. "But I'll take that bet, I need a new pair anyway."

Alya rolled her eyes although hid her smirk as her best friend approached. Her phone was at the ready in her lap for the need to collect photos, although she had to lay in patience for the other blonde to arrive.

"So how did it go? I bet there was nothing for you to even worry about right?" She grinned as Marinette just gave a very eager nod.

"Well, all the hard work paid off, and I'm glad it did, now I'm just going to try and get ahead before the weekend." Felix paused a moment from raising his glass of black tea to eye her carefully.

"Oh? Are you planning to do something special?" Marinette smiled but awkwardly waved the idea off.

"No, I mean, it never hurts to keep some weekends free. I mean, you never know if something comes up, then what are you going to do if you're busy?"

"Skip out like we did on Saturday." Alya winked before she and Nino started chuckling.

"What happened on Saturday?" Felix asked casually, gazing intently to Marinette who seemed to become fascinated with the dessert advertisement on their table.

"Oh nothing all that special." She choked.

"What's not all that special?" Adrien walked up and took the available seat between his brother and Nino.

"Apparently Marinette' weekend." His brother answered.

"How was the test Adrien? I hope you didn't mind us having to leave you earlier." Marinette blurted out, trying her best to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it, I doubt Felix would have allowed you to anyway. But what happened this weekend? I heard you and Alya went to go and watch Nino DJ."

Marinette's face turned redder as she nodded.

"Y….yeah….we did. It was fun." Alya smirked slyly and propped her chin up in her palm as she leaned closer to Marinette.

"Go on Marinette, share your story with the two."

"Alya." She hissed although the girl's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't I will."

"What happened Marinette?" Adrien asked innocently as a waiter approached with his lunch order. "You can tell us."

"Well…" Marinette's blush turned darker as she sunk lower into her seat. "I…I started dancing with this…masked stranger."

Across from her, Adrien struggled for breath as he choked on his water.

Alya seemed to only laugh as she snaked an arm around her friend's neck.

"And not only that, but this guy was super dreamy! You should have seen her yesterday, she was so flustered about dancing with him. If I didn't know any better, I would think she might have a little crush on her mystery man." There was another set of gasping coughs as now even Felix, who always remained phase less was sputtering on his tea.

"You dudes okay?" Nino asked, casually popping a chip into his mouth.

"Fine." The twins responded simultaneously, both hanging onto Marinette's reaction.

"You know, it really doesn't matter right?" She replied. "We met once and I don't even know him or how I could find him and all…"

"But if you could find him…would you?" Felix's question cut a tension through the air as everyone turned their attention to him and the serious expression he had on his face.

"I…I umm…well…" Marinette turned a deeper red as she stood up abruptly. "I think I should get going, yeah, I have an art class today, and I think I have a few more details I need to add to my piece! So, yeah, I'll see you guys later, bye!"

And before anyone else could stop her, Marinette was running across the street away from their table, trying to escape the set of grey and green eyes trailing after her.

* * *

Adrien sighed heavily as he closed one of the very thick textbooks he had for his class and stretched out allowing all of his joints to pop. Sitting in the library studying was not fun in the first place, but it was even less so knowing that afterward one had fencing and a photo shoot to follow after. Standing up, the model began to pack up his messenger bag of his books and then headed out from the library doing his best to ignore the stares of other girls that fawned over him due to his modeling career.

The fresh air was a welcoming factor once leaving the dusty library, although the day was a little less than perfect due to the information he had received earlier that afternoon.

 _Marinette danced with some random guy at a club._ He thought once again with a small scowl tugging downward on his lips. _Why does that bother me so much? It's only natural she gets to go out and dance with guys, she's a very pretty girl._

He stopped at the crosswalk and pondered over it.

 _No, that's not it. It's something else that's bugging me. Why didn't Nino tell me she danced with someone else?! Did he know it would make me upset? I wonder how it went down. Did she bump into someone and then offer a dance as an apology? Or did some guy just start dancing with her? Putting their dirty hands on her sweet little-WAIT HOLD UP! Since when have I ever thought of Marinette like that? Okay we've been friends, but come to think of it she's never hung around any other guys besides me, my brother and Nino. Maybe I'm just protective of her and all. I don't know who danced with her, and I'm not comfortable with her liking someone who could just be out to use her. She deserves more than that._

His thoughts were interrupted by passing near a window and seeing the time and how he was already running late for his lesson. He cursed his idleness and started sprinting towards the gym where his lesson was out and ran up the steps and noticed he wasn't the only one who was running late as someone else ran past him and knocked an elder man aside down the steps. Adrien scowled at the retreating figure but leapt to the man's aide to help him up and retrieving his cane.

"Are you alright sir? People need to show some more courtesy to others." He hissed as the man chuckled.

"I'm fine, but thank you for taking the time to help someone in need. You don't see that much in people."

"Yeah well," Adrien awkwardly chuckled. "I'm not a hero or anything, just a helpful stranger."

"But you have the making to be one." He patted him on the shoulder. "Better get going or you'll be late."

"Oh right! Well, take care!" Adrien turned and hurried up the steps as the man just smiled knowingly after him. A small green figure flew out of his shirt and right in front of the man's face.

"Do you think he'll be a suitable candidate master?" He asked calmly as the old man nodded.

"I do Waayz, now let's go finish the mission."

* * *

Marinette sighed heavily as she opened the door to her vacant dorm room. Her nerves were tense after lunch and left a mark on her by making her feel tired. Dropping her bag on the floor she landed on her bed with a tired sigh.

"Bad luck like usual." She sighed. _I can't believe I had to share that story with Adrien. He was the last person I wanted to know. I'm so embarrassed._ She buried her head deeper when her phone started ringing from her backpack. Sliding off her bed, she landed on the floor alongside her bag and dug around for her phone when she felt an odd unrecognizable object.

"Wha?" She muttered and pulled out a black octagon case.

"What is this?"

* * *

"What is this?" Adrien asked holding up a similar octagon case that he pulled out from his bag. It was certainly something he hadn't recalled putting in.

"I guess…I better open it." He murmured when he opened the lid to see nestled inside was a black ring.

"A ring?"

* * *

"Earrings?" Marinette asked, looking at the pair of red earring each with five black dots. It was then in those two separate bedrooms that both a green and pink light flashed before the two college students.

 **Well I'm going to stop there because every other good story I know of are stopping on cliffhangers. Please leave me some reviews and thank you for reading. Next chapter, two kids try out their super powers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Hey guys! Don't worry the new chapter for this story is coming but I was hoping I could get a second or third opinion on the first part of the chapter. If anyone is willing to help a girl out please PM me and I will send you the first part of what I want to post. Thanks so much and keep your look out for chapter 4 of** _ **Brother's Conflict.**_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for being MIA for soooooo long. Believe me, it has been effecting me too. Ummmm I wish I had a good reason, but honestly there reaches a point in college and life where you sadly don't have as much time for fanfiction as you wish you did. Over the summer I had this reverse cycle job where I woke up at like 3 a.m. worked came home slept and then basically did some house work to go back to sleep again and do it all again the next day. That and I also wanted the summer to just kind of breathe and not have any pressure. And then I couldn't log onto my laptop until I got back to school so that too. And honestly from August to now I have been so busy. I had no time and honestly doing stuff like writing exhausted me. Doing something I love exhausted me! That isn't right! And then a lot of stuff happened and honestly this weekend some stuff happened that opened my eyes to how I need to do what I love. And no it is not the new 3 episodes. I am actually trying to avoid it because I want to binge it with my best friend. (we are going to see how that goes because Pinterest is already spoiling it for me. Like I can't avoid Pinterest for more than 3 days! How am I gonna last a few weeks?!) But some classmates of mine died, and today we were talking about it, and I never want to leave my stuff unfinished. I want to get back into doing what I love and having gratitude for something this simple. And considering how unexpected life is going, this is probably the one thing I can control…somewhat. So here are some major points I'm making in this note**

 **I will be back to writing in about 2 weeks! I just have this one big research paper I've been working on and once that is in I should be freed up a little more and I will definitely be dedicating that time to writing a little bit more**

 **I will have 3 months off this winter where I will be writing as much as I can because there is going to be another possible hiatus for a while next spring because**

 **I'M GOING TO CHINA! Yeah my life has been derailed because basically my school is deciding to send me to China. I have mixed feelings but I'm mostly excited for this, and because I'm going there I don't know how writing will work. Ideally I'll be able to write and post as I have usually done in the past. Unideally it is China and I might not even get to post anything for some time. So I could just post when I get back.**

 **So please be patient with me a little while longer for these stories. I'm not abandoning they will be finished in due time, just please respect the space and time I need to get my life together because fanfiction stories are pretty low on my priority list at the moment. Thank you to those who have checked in with me a lot I'm talking to you ghostgirl19 I love you so much! I need to catch up on your stories. Like I haven't even read anything in so long that's how busy I am. But here are some keep details about future updates to come**

 **Please, please, please, do not leak to me any spoilers. In the words of Hawkdaddy, "No Spoilers" I want to save my reactions as best I can. So going forward I will have no input from the season 2 canon**

 **I plan to update for Kwami King and 3 months within the next two weeks. As a heads up.**

 **Ok, I love you all so much I hope everyone is doing well in their lives as well. I appreciate your patience so much and I will update with actual material soon! Love and hugs!**

 **-Rikki**


End file.
